This 5-year multi-center randomized trial will assess the effectiveness of Early Revascularization (ERV) using approved mechanical and surgical procedures (primarily PTCA and CABG) in reducing the current high in- hospital mortality rate from cardiogenic shock (CS) complicating acute myocardial infarction (MI). Approximately 7.5% of all acute MI's which are diagnosed in an ER or in- hospital lead to CS and an in-hospital death rate of 70%-80% (usually within 1-2 days of diagnosis of CS). This high death rate has not changed in the last two decades. Non-random clinical series and animal studies suggest that rapid revascularization following CS complicating acute MI may substantially improve survival. However the apparent benefit reported in the non-random clinic studies could have resulted (partly) from a selection bias towards patients with a better prognosis. The primary goal of this trial is to assess the effectiveness of ERV (within 16 hours of CS diagnosis and within 40 hours post MI) in reducing in-hospital mortality by a minimum of 20% absolute reduction or more with 90% power comparing 130 patients randomized to ERV with 130 patients randomized to conventional therapy (CT) consisting of thrombolytics and a possible late attempt at revascularization (greater than or equal to 88 hours post MI). Secondary aims include: 1. comparing survival at 6 months post-MI; and 2. assessing the quality of life among survivors using three measures (a subjective Quality of Life assessment designed for this type of post-MI population, a physical functioning questionnaire from which NYHA functional classes I-IV can be constructed). All patients with a clinically suspected diagnosis of CS complicating MI will form a Registry, with limited information collected on in-hospital procedures, medications, length of stay and vital status at discharge. The subset of eligible, consenting patients randomized in the trial will have more detailed in-hospital information abstracted and will be followed for at least six months post MI with telephone interviews at 2 weeks post discharge, 6 months post-MI and (if recruited early) 12 months post-MI. The modified Naughton test will be completed at 6 months post-MI. A final telephone interview will be completed with a proxy if the patient expires before the next scheduled contact. An early stopping rule is proposed with interim analyses to monitor protocol adherence. The final analysis will be according to intention to treat. Some subgroup analyses within treatment groups are proposed to identify important subgroups most or least likely to benefit from ERV and other therapeutic combinations.